


Wife Support

by orphan_account



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link has a tough confession to make. His wife is there to help.





	Wife Support

Link was nervous. He stood blankly staring at the inside of the door of his own home, letting the horn of his car ring through the stiff L.A. air. Tonight was the night. The night which he would lay bare all of his secrets, all of his pining, longing for his best friend and business partner for thirty-five years, Rhett.

He felt a soothing touch at his neck, and then, an all-encompassing warmth. Blonde hair tickled the nape and an open kiss followed.

“Hey, your bo is here,” she said playfully. 

“I love you,” Link whispered back. 

“I know.” 

“Are you sure you are okay with this, Christy?”

“Yes.”

The doorbell rang, startling Link into a jump. She chuckled. To further his startled state, Christy slapped her palm against Link’s rear. 

“Go get ‘im, tiger,” she purred and tiptoed back upstairs where their three kids were sound asleep.

Link opened the door, blushing and stuttering his hellos (much to Rhett’s amusement) before following Rhett to his car and taking the passenger seat. 

This was their thing. Every Friday night, they spent together: bar, movies, food, whatever. Time they had to themselves, away from the show, to decompress and sincerely enjoy each other’s company. Time their wives had affectionately termed “bo’s night out.”

Tonight, it was an evening picnic under a patch of stars, then a stay at a remote, beach house— it was a northbound drive, but it was worth it, and Rhett didn’t mind driving. They’d stay in a motel afterwards and return to their wives Saturday — due to exhaustion. The McDonald’s and milkshakes they picked up five minutes before reaching their destination were tempting to devour, Rhett eking out a few French Fries under Link’s nose. 

Finally, they laid down their blankets and began to eat in peaceable silence. Once the last bite was swallowed, Link cleared his throat and braced himself. 

“Rhett, I have something to tell you.” 

“Go on, brother. I’m all ears,” Rhett leaned on his side facing Link. 

“Well, I don’t know how to say it but I, well, I’ve been thinking and I wanted to tell you that I like you,” Link’s words rushed out all in one breath. 

Rhett chuckled, “Yeah, of course, I knew that already.”

Link shook his head, “No, no. I like-like you,” and more softly, “I want you.”

Rhett inhaled sharply and placed a hand on Link’s knee, “Yeah? You want me, bo?” His voice dropping an octave. 

Link shivered as Rhett’s hand inched itself up his thigh and finally landed on his crotch — palming Link roughly.

“Yes, oh my gosh. Please, Rhett,” Link whimpered. Rhett’s mouth sealed over his own and their tongues began the battle for dominance. Link yielded easily enjoying the sensation of his friend taking over, dominating him.

“Link, gosh, can I eat you out?” Rhett groaned out gripping Link’s hair. 

Link sat up. 

“H-how do you mean?”

“Can I show you?”

“Okay?”

Rhett slowly unbuttoned Link’s jeans and slid them off his body, taking off his shirt so Link wouldn’t feel as exposed. Fingering the elastic waist of his underwear, Rhett looked up for permission which was granted with an eager nod. As soon as he eased the black briefs down, Link’s legs fell open like a present. Rhett stared down hungrily, and began to grope the Link’s ass and scootch it closer to himself. 

“God, Link. You’re so perfect,” he said kissing the soft skin between his thighs. 

“I just wanna —” 

Link moaned and squirmed as he travelled down to his ass. Rhett licked into Link like he was on fire and Link was water. 

“Rhett, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Don’t stop,” Tears of pleasure streamed down Link’s face as his best friend ravaged him. Rhett sped up his pace, Link stilled and then exploded into orgasm. 

“Jesus, Rhett. Oh god! Fuck!” he rained expletives as he came down. 

“Link, you’re so beautiful.”

“Jesus Christ, where did you learn how to do that?” 

“All instinct.”

Now, it’s my turn, thought Link as he pushed Rhett down and started at his pants. 

“Link, um —“ 

“Yes, Rhett?” Link said, wedging his hand between Rhett’s pants and boxers, skirting over the erection that had blossomed there.

“How far are we going to — ah —go?” 

Link looked up, smirking, with a devilish glint in his eye. 

“I want you to fuck me, Rhett.” 

Rhett’s face reddened, “Oh god,” he sighed. 

“Will you? Fuck me?” Link whimpered as he pressed his naked bottom into Rhett’s lap. 

“Yes,” came Rhett’s strained reply. 

Link rid Rhett of his boxers and pants, pulling them both down to the top of his thighs. He then fished out a condom and lube from his jean pocket. 

“You planned for this?”

Link nodded shyly. 

“I couldn’t help myself. I just kept thinking. Gah! What if it gets down to it and we can’t do it because we don’t have the right stuff or we have to stop at the store and maybe then he would rethink and change his mi—“

Rhett silenced him with a hungry kiss. 

“I want this. I want you,” the blond raised his hand and started toying with Link’s nipples. 

“Yeah?” Link keened. 

“Wanna fuck you,” he growled into Link’s ear. 

“Yes, shut up already and do it! Christ!” 

Rhett chuckled, “Someone’s eager...” 

He squeezed out some lube onto his finger and screwed it inside Link’s spit loosened hole. Link jolted with the sensation, but soon settled as Rhett began to move in and out, Link gasping with pleasure. 

Another slicked finger slid alongside Rhett’s other one. Link hissed, before grinding down on them roughly.

“Oh, Rhett. Please fuck me! Now.” 

“Can you take one more, baby?” Rhett asked, before squeezing a third finger through Link. 

Link yelped and whimpered. 

“Too much?” Rhett whispered, sliding in and out with purpose, searching, searching...

Link’s mouth dropped open, his eyes rolling back in his head, “Ohhhhhhhh,” he groaned, “there.”

Rhett teased that spot a bit more, before he removed his fingers, to Link dismay. 

He had no more time to lament, as Rhett quickly lined himself up with Link’s entrance and began to slowly thrust inside. 

“Fuck, Link,” he whimpered, his hands bunched into the picnic blanket below. 

Link met him halfway, impaling himself on Rhett until he was completely inside. 

“Yes, Rhett,” Link cooed, “don’t hold back” 

Rhett snapped his hips up at that, launching Link forward onto his chest and holding him there. He shifted his angle, until 

“Ohhh, Rhett!” 

Rhett pounded into Link at a punishing pace, hitting that spot in Link with every thrust in and out. Link felt like he had been struck by lightning, the sensation pooling in his stomach. 

Rhett shoved deep, something gave. And Link was lighting up like a firecracker, spilling himself all over Rhett’s stomach.

Rhett wasn’t too long afterwards. As Link clenched with the force of his orgasm, Rhett came deep inside his friend of 35 years, his now lover. 

Link, a lazy mass on top of Rhett, groaned as he pulled out and tied the condom into a neat knot and tossed it aside.

“Christy wasn’t wrong,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Huh?” Rhett asked absentmindedly, turning to face Link scrunched up on his chest.

“Jessie had told her that you were good in bed,” Link explained, giggling.

“Oh, Christ! Why were they even discussing that?” 

“My fault, I asked her to ask. I was curious.” 

“Has your curiosity been sated?”

“Maybe after another round. Or two,” Link winked and then whispered conspiratorially, “You know, I fingered myself thinking about it. How you were supposedly so good in bed. Drove myself crazy. Thought I might never get to test it out for myself.” 

“Oh, you horny bastard,” Rhett leaned down and captured Link’s lips in a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I written anything like this in quite a while. Constructive criticism always received warmly.


End file.
